fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Squeeze the Day
Squeeze the Day is the 43rd episode in Season 4 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot When Bloo wakes up one morning, he finds out that the entire house is completely empty of every imaginary friend, including an immobile friend known as "Never Leave Steve". Unknown to Bloo, Frankie, Mr. Herriman and the other Foster's residents have all gone to the beach to enjoy a day off and have left Bloo behind on purpose so that he won't ruin their fun, after he did something bad on their last trip to the beach according to Frankie. At first, Bloo is initially bored at having nothing to do until Mac arrives. Mac and Bloo eventually find out where everyone has gone and after some disappointment from Bloo, Mac tells Bloo that the both of them have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to do whatever they want at Foster's. At first, Mac and Bloo run around the house hyperactively screaming and breaking many little rules until Mac insists that he and Bloo make their opportunity the best day of their lives. As the episode progresses, Mac and Bloo decide to engage in multiple activities such as: *Watching forbidden movies that Frankie owns *Preparing a "bucket of water over the door" prank for when the gang returns *Binging *Fiddling with the Foster's elevator *Sliding down the stairs During all of the antics, Bloo continuously suggests to Mac that they go hunting for Madame Foster's "Lost Treasure". During their botched slide down the stairs, Mac and Bloo break a picture frame that reveals a map to the famed Foster's treasure. With little time to properly follow the instructions on the map, Mac and Bloo dig all over Foster's back yard until their find a bag that they believe to be the treasure. To both of their disappointment however, the bag is actually Uncle Pockets's bag of souvenirs. With only a few minutes remaining, Mac and Bloo try again to setup the bucket of water prank, but it backfires just in time for everyone to enter the foyer. Frankie tells everyone that the Governor has banned every Foster's residences from the beach, minus Bloo due to not being there, after Wilt had an incident involving jellyfish and dirty sand. In the ending credits, Madame Foster celebrates Mac and Bloo's failure to locate her treasure, which she picks up and shows to the audience. Trivia *Bloo ruined a beach trip before this episode, but it wasn't bad enough to get himself or the other Foster residence's banned from the beach by the Governor, but in this episode Wilt ruined it, which was bad enough to get himself along with the Foster residence's minus Bloo banned from the beach by the Governor. *In this episode Mac eats some sugary foods and has no sugar rush. *Eduardo doesn't appear in this episode, however, he is mentioned. *In Season 2's "Cookie Dough", Bloo was able to read Coco's cards stating international city names that all said only "Coco" but here he can't read Coco's diary, though it could be that Coco's diary had lots of other vocabulary Bloo couldn't interpret. *The scene where Bloo watches the weather channel and says, "It's hot in Topeka" and "I'm a hot toe picker" can be purchased in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Gallery *''See Squeeze the Day/Gallery'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bloo